


A Spider Army

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M, Humorous Ending, Jasper Hook protects Cecilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Repsaj attempts to protect the woman he loves from spiders and King Kooh's enemies.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Repsaj approached King Kooh in the latter’s pyramid. He viewed him standing near two doors. His eye settled on King Kooh’s frown. Repsaj tilted his head to one side. ‘’Why are you distressed? Are you worried about enemies trying to rule in your place again?’’ he asked.

King Kooh nodded. ‘’There are too many enemies recently. They are going to end my life sooner or later. Not even the sphinx by the pyramid can defeat all of them.’’ King Kooh still frowned. ‘’Let’s rest. We can try to defeat my enemies during the next day.’’

Repsaj began to nod. He approached his chamber. After entering it, he viewed Ailicec resting on a bed. Repsaj smiled at the woman he loved. *I’ll protect you from King Kooh’s enemies if they trespass.* He began to rest near Ailicec. He wrapped his arms around her waist and fell asleep.

Footsteps were why Repsaj opened his eye a few hours later. After sitting up, he glanced at Ailicec. *King Kooh’s enemies trespassed? I have to protect Ailicec* he thought. Repsaj got out of bed and took a sword by it. He departed.

Repsaj focused on King Kooh’s chamber. He smiled at a pet cobra by a bed. *The cobra will protect King Kooh from his enemies if they trespass* he thought. He viewed King Kooh resting. 

After approaching doors, Repsaj heard King Kooh’s enemy’s voice. He gasped.

‘’I gathered spiders for a long time. It will be worth it if they kill King Kooh. I can rule this world with my companions.’’

Scowling, Repsaj stood by the doors. *I’ll get rid of every spider* he thought. Repsaj viewed the doors opening. He gasped again after a spider army entered the pyramid. *There are too many spiders* Repsaj thought. He looked back before King Kooh’s enemies fled.

Repsaj ran to spiders. He began to swing his sword at them. He pursued them out of the pyramid. After shutting the doors, Repsaj smiled again. *All spiders are gone.* Repsaj returned to his chamber before he gasped. His eye became wide.

 

Multiple spiders were on Ailicec’s body. Her wide eyes were visible as she sat up and whimpered.

‘’I thought all spiders were gone,’’ Repsaj muttered.

 

The End


End file.
